Viva para sempre
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Goku abre o jogo com Bulma. Um amor escondido por anos vem a tona. E agora?


**Viva para Sempre**

Por Josiane Veiga 

Nota autora: Sim, acreditem, estou escrevendo um fanfic Goku e Bulma, pra dar de presente a minha amiga insana June Briefs. Espero que ela curta... é um fic sem muitas pretensões (minha inspiração esta a zero) mas feito com muito carinho... Ah, Viva para sempre é a tradução de "Viva Forever" Das Spice Girls.

**Você ainda assim recorda como nós nos ousamos ser? Sentindo junto, acreditando no que quer que meu amor me diga  
Ambos nós éramos os sonhadores, novo amor no sol, Sentindo como meu sabor, meu espírito eu dei-o, nós somente apenas começado.**

Vi nos olhos dela seu rancor. Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que ela me odiava. E não era por Baby estar no seu corpo. Existia algo mais. Existia algo que há muito tempo se ocultava em seu doce coração e se camuflava em suas palavras sempre amigas e sinceras.

Mate esse sayajin nojento, senhor Baby! – ela exclamou antes de sair da sala

Bulma...-foi tudo que eu consegui pronunciar.

Baby riu naquele momento. Ele sabia! Vi nos seus olhos que ele sabia dos meus sentimentos pela mulher de meu amigo Vegeta.

Você vai pagar caro por isso – o ameacei sentindo minhas entranhas se arderem de ódio por aquele ser cruel.

Tenho que parar com isso – disse Goku ao se levantar do sofá.

Não era a primeira vez que o sayajin pensava na luta que tinha tido com Baby, mais precisadamente na parte da luta em que encontrava Bulma no castelo que o inimigo tinha construído no planeta Tsufuru.

Goku foi até a janela pensando na esposa, que chegaria a noite com a neta das compras. Pensar em Chichi foi a maneira que ele usou para não pensar na amiga de olhos azuis durante todos aqueles anos. Não que tenha sido um método muito proveitoso, mas pelo menos aliviava o seu coração.

Idiota-murmurou a si mesmo.

A culpa havia sido dele. Ele que se casou primeiro. Ele que não lutou por ela... Lutar... Quando conheceu Bulma, ele era ainda um moleque. Ela logo começou a namorar Yancha e ele não achava de bom tom, se meter na vida dela. Ficaria vendo de fora. Até o dia em que tivesse a oportunidade de poder se declarar a ela. Mas esse dia nunca chegou. Casou-se com Chichi e após uma briga com Yancha, Bulma se envolveu com Vegeta...

Uma batida na porta o tirou daqueles pensamentos. Saiu de perto da janela e chegou-se a porta. O ki de Bulma estava do outro lado. Ele sabia que não devia abrir. Chichi não estava, não era bom ele conversar com a amiga sozinho, já que estava passando por um momento difícil...

Boa tarde, Goku! Chichi esta? – ela perguntou já entrando pra dentro.

Ela saiu com Pan...

Então vá me buscar um chá gelado que o caminho até aqui foi quente e exaustivo.

Ela sentou-se no sofá que a pouco ele repousava pensando nela. Dobrou as pernas, deixando aparecer pela saia as coxas bem torneadas. Ela era de uma docilidade quase palpável. Sua pele branca era tão hidratada e linda que Goku resolveu ir logo a cozinha, para evitar de dizer alguma bobagem.

**Até amanhã, seja sempre meu**

Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando,  
Eterno como o sol,  
Viva para sempre, para o momento,  
Sempre procurando por esse.

Chá de limão. – ele disse entregando um copo a ela.

O meu preferido.

Eu sei.

Ela sorriu.

Você sempre sabe. É o único que lembra dessas coisas. Quando cobro de Vegeta que ele pelo menos lembre da minha cor favorita, ele diz que é bobagem.

Sua cor favorita é azul e vermelho.

Ela riu. Mas ele ficou serio. Vegeta não a tratava como ela merecia. Não a tratava como ele a trataria.

Esta feliz Bulma?

Deus! O quanto estúpido havia se tornado? Isso era coisa de perguntar a ela? Abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor.

Acho que sim...

Ele voltou a levantar a cabeça ao ouvir a resposta desmotivada dela. Seus olhos azuis tinham uma tristeza escondida... uma dor muito bem guardada que provavelmente ela nunca havia partilhado com ninguém.

Acha?

Tenho uma família. Dois filhos, uma grande empresa, dinheiro... ainda sou bonita né? Tenho tudo...

Sim Bulma, você é muito bonita.

Ela tomou mais um gole do chá que ele havia lhe dado.

Eu trouxe umas revistas de moda pra Chichi. Ela quer ficar bem bonita, pra comemorar os 30 anos de casados de vocês.

Que bom – ele respondeu seco.

Quantos casamentos duram tanto tempo? Ainda mais com o gênio da sua esposa...- ela sorriu

Sim, quantos casamentos duram tanto, também levando em conta que eu não a amo.

Bulma engasgou.

**Sim eu recordo ainda cada palavra sussurrada,  
O toque de sua pele que dá a vida de dentro como uma canção de amor nunca ouvida  
Deslizando através de nossos dedos, como as areias do tempo,  
Promessas feitas, cada memória conservada como reflexões em minha mente**

Não quero saber Goku! – ela levantou-se assustada.

O que houve? – ele perguntou surpreso ao vê-la dirigir-se a porta.

Não quero saber se você e Chichi se amam ou não, se vocês são felizes ou não. Há 30 anos atrás você não se importou com a escolha que fez. Agora tem obrigações com ela!

Somos amigos Bulma...Eu só quis desabafar... Não queria deixá-la tão irritada.

Ela suspirou com a mão na maçaneta.

Eu sei, me desculpe.

Ele aproximou-se das suas costas.

Você me odeia, não?

Ela virou-se rapidamente e chocou-se com o peito dele. Para ampará-la, o Sayajin a segurou firme pelos braços.

Não odeio Goku...

Odeia sim...eu vi a maneira como olhava para mim, quando Baby a estava controlando.

Estava sendo dominada. Não era eu...

Ao contrario Bulma. Foi você o tempo inteiro. E fui eu também.

Como?

Goku tentava dominar aquilo que é indomável. Os olhos dela, lacrimejantes, doces, quase a altura de seus lábios pediam, imploravam uma explicação.

Eu errei muito na vida Bulma. Eu errei quando não lutei por você quando você namorava Yancha. Achava que nada no mundo iria separá-los. Entreguei-me a vida. Deixei ela se levar como ela quisesse. Casei-me com quem apareceu apenas para evitar ficar sozinho. Vi filhos, netos crescendo e nunca tive coragem de ser feliz.

Goku... É melhor parar...

Eu já parei muito na vida! – ele exclamou-eu- o sayajin mais forte... Nunca tive coragem de ser feliz.

**O que de mim pertencem agora, era justo um sonho?   
Os sentimentos revelados nunca serão vendidos, e o cofre do segredo esta comigo.**

Ela fechou os olhos. Queria fechar o espírito também. Não podia mais escutar aquilo. Talvez se aquelas palavras fossem ditas há anos atrás. Mas agora? Tinha dois filhos. Uma família.Um nome...

Pare, por favor...

Bulma, eu nunca esqueci você...

Trinta anos se passaram desde que ele havia colocado um anel no dedo de Chichi. Trinta anos que ele havia prometido que a partir daquele momento, somente ela seria sua companheira e teria os seus pensamentos... E agora ele estava ali, em frente à única mulher que durante aqueles mesmos trinta anos dominou seu coração.

Os lábios de Goku deslizaram suavemente sobre os de Bulma. Ela ainda tentou resistir mas quando a língua dele pediu passagem, ela não se importou mais com nada. Aquilo era o sonho de toda a sua vida. Ela o amava. Sempre amou.

"Covardes" Pensou Bulma. Eram dois covardes por estarem fazendo aquilo. Deveriam ter assumido seus sentimentos há anos atrás... Agora ela tarde demais.

Pare... – ela o empurrou.

Não posso Bulma... Não posso parar. Eu te desejo mais que tudo. Mais que a minha vida.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas de Bulma. Mãos fortes que a puxaram de encontro ao seu corpo, para que ela tivesse a noção de todo amor que ele sentia. De tudo que ele queria...

Isso é loucura... Vamos nos arrepender mais tarde...

Jamais vou me arrepender de desejar você.

**Até amanhã, seja sempre meu Viva para sempre (Viva para sempre),   
Eu estarei esperando, Eterno como o sol  
Viva para sempre,   
para o momento, Sempre procurando por esse alguém, **

**(iva para sempre,  
Eu estarei esperando,  
Eterno como o sol, Viva para sempre, para o momento,  
Sempre procurando por esse alguém, Viva para sempre **

**Eu estarei esperando,  
Eterno como o sol, Viva para sempre, para o momento,  
Sempre procurando por esse alguém.**

Ela ajeitou a alça da blusa. Sentados no sofá os dois se encararam com os olhos ainda contendo um pouco do desejo que a pouco haviam partilhado.

Tenho que ir. – ela balbuciou – Dê a revista a Chichi, quando ela chegar.

Não posso continuar com isso. Não posso viver sem você.

Os olhos claros de Bulma encheram-se d água. Ela também sentia dor, ela também o amava... Mas agora...

Não podemos, Goku.

Pode sim... Nós dois podemos... Juntos!

Será que você nunca vai crescer? – ela gritou- não somos mais dois jovens que podem reconstruir uma vida. Temos uma família. Temos responsabilidades.

Você pensa demais nos outros e se esquece de nós dois. Não diga que não me ama. Eu sei que ama. Eu acabo de ver isso.

Ela levantou-se e abriu a porta.

Eu amo. Vou amar para sempre. E esse momento, eu vou guardar no meu coração até que eu não respire mais.

Bulma... – ele abraçou-a por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

Agora eu devo ir...

Ele ainda tentou segurá-la, mas sabia que não iria adiantar. Deu-lhe um ultimo beijo na boca e a viu se aproximando do carro que estava estacionado na frente da casa.

Ela entrou no carro, e antes de ligar o motor dele, ainda olhou Goku e disse:

Pena que foi tarde demais.

Ele apenas fechou a porta quando viu o automóvel partindo...

Fim

Nota: Vegie... me perdoaaaaaa...eu te amo, fazer você ser corno só podia sair duma cabeça insana como a minha!

Josiane Veiga


End file.
